1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an iron soleplate cover and storage unit.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Conventional Products
Some existing conventional soleplate covers offer protection for the iron soleplates. But their designs do not offer a practical mounting onto the soleplate. Besides, for safety issues the user has to wait for the soleplate to cool down. These designs are also not compatible with irons of different designs.
There are some designs in the market that enable the iron to be stored after usage. But these designs do not offer a solution for cable management. In addition to that, the user has to store the iron in a specific way.
The iron soleplate cover and storage unit of the present invention solves all the safety and storage issues in one compact product. The solution is compatible with a wide range of iron designs of different brands in the market.
The Purpose
The purpose of this product is to develop a completely new soleplate cover, which offers safe and compact storage options before and after usage. This soleplate cover has a 2-part body with a flexible mechanism that enables it to be used with different irons.
There are some conventional products at the market, which offer solutions to the storage and safety problems. But these designs are inadequate in compatibility, safety, practicality and cable management.
The main objective of this product is to offer adequate solutions to all these problems through one compact, adaptable soleplate cover and storage unit.